Naruto's Determination
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: During the course of the battle Naruto starts to use the Kyuubi Chakra until Kabuto stops him by placing a seal on him cutting off his powers he then kicks Naruto off a cliff. Kabuto then withdraws leaving the rest of Team Kakashi to return and give Tsunade the news of Naruto's death but is he really dead?
1. Never A Dull Moment

**Naruto's Determination Part 1 Never A Dull Moment**

 **A/N: After a routine C-Rank Mission, Team Kakashi is ambushed by Kabuto and Ota Ninja's Set After Season 1 of Naruto Shippuden. During the course of the battle, Naruto starts to use the Kyuubi Chakra until Kabuto stops him by placing a seal on him cutting off his powers he then kicks Naruto off a cliff. Kabuto then withdraws leaving the rest of Team Kakashi to return and give Tsunade the news of Naruto's death but is he really dead?**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Team Kakashi are returning from a C-Rank mission for Naruto it was lame a kind of mission Genin could do and yes even though he technically is a Genin he's only really one by technicality Baa-Chan should just promote him he's easily Chūnin or maybe even Jōnin level but no he has to stay at a Genin whilst all his friends are Chūnin or Jōnin Baa-Chan can be so mean.

Naruto groans "Man this sux what they hell did we have to do this mission for it's for rookies why was we requested there wasn't even any action."

Sakura sighs "Give it a rest Naruto I agree with you but complaining about it won't solve anything besides I'm glad we didn't fight unlike you I don't enjoy fighting all the time."

Naruto just rolls his eyes "Whatever Sakura-Chan it still stinks."

Sai gives them that fake smile "What's the matter dickless to boring for you."

Naruto goes to attack him before Sakura grabs hold of him "It's not worth it Naruto let it go."

Sai then speaks again "Listen to ugly she knows what she's talking about."

This time it's Naruto holding Sakura back from attacking her teammate. "Sakura-Chan ignore the freak we all know he's an emotionless arsehole who can't even talk properly kick his ass later."

Kakashi looks back and sighs After all this time and they still hate Sai I guess Yamato was right putting Sai on this team was the wrong mov... He stops his train of thought We're not alone "Guys were being watched prepare yourselves."

Naruto and Sakura pull out Kunai's whilst Sai pulls out his sword just then from all directions Oto Ninja's attack.

There heavily outnumbered there are at least 60 Ota ninjas compared to Team Kakashi. Naruto is surrounded by over 15 of them and he does some handsigns " **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 15 clones appear and immediately start attacking them.

Naruto looks around Kakashi is dealing with at least 20 in his case he should be fine Sai has 10 on him he looks at Sakura and she has 15 on her _Sakura-Chan_ He starts to make his way over to her when out of nowhere he's kicked in the face and he collides with a tree it hardly stops him though but when he stands up he sees Kabuto.

Kabuto smiles "Well if it isn't Naruto-Kun what a pleasant surprise I've been ordered by Orochimaru to end you."

Naruto smirks "Like you could do that I'll kick your ass four eyes."

Kabuto pushes his glasses up "Now now Naruto-Kun no need for insults what are you five."

Naruto smirks "Well let's go then give me your best shot."

Naruto and Kabuto charge at each other and start fighting. Naruto's clones are fighting hard but they are only clones still they've taken out at least eight Oto ninja's.

Meanwhile, Sai's also doing well with his ROOT training he's stronger than the Oto nin's as is quite obvious.

Kakashi is also easily beating his 20 ninjas. Sakura is doing well also "Tsutenkyaku" She manages to catch seven Oto ninja's unaware with that move " **Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu** " With this technique she ends up taking out the rest of her enemies she looks over her shoulder and sees Naruto and Kabuto fighting "Naruto."

She rushes over to help but is intercepted by the Oto ninja's who have just finished the rest of Naruto's clones.

Kakashi heard Sakura's shouts and looks over his shoulder _Kabuto, dammit I have to help Naruto and Sakura's not looking so good after using those attacks Sai's OK just have to finish off these idiots who do they think there messing with._

Naruto's finding it hard to beat Kabuto he's already been cut several times by Kabuto's **Chakura No Meso (Chakra Scalpel)**

 **Use me brat I'll show this prick who's boss.**

Naruto doesn't answer he just nods he looks behind him Oh this sux right at the edge of a cliff crap he's smiling he planned this. Naruto starts to change as a red mist cloud starts to form around Naruto.

Kabuto stops smiling _Oh no Naruto-Kun I can't let you do that Master Orochimaru gave me something just in case this happens._ Kabuto rushes forward and slaps the seal on Naruto's chest **Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal)** stopping him from transforming.

Naruto looks shocked ' _ **Shit what did he do hey furball what did he do**_.'

 **Don't know brat I can't help you, you are on your own**.

Naruto snarls ' _ **Dammit**_.'

Naruto's about to attack when he's kicked in the face knocking him back right to the edge Naruto manages to stop himself from falling _That was close._

Kyuubi shouts in Naruto's head **Lookout**

Naruto looks up just in time to see Kabuto kick him in the chest he's now on his knees he looks up and seems to look into Sakura's eyes as she looks back at him _Sakura-Chan_ She sees Naruto get tossed off the cliff "NARUTO NO."

Kabuto smiles "Oh well poor Naruto-Kun such as shame well my job is done here, well seems I'm the last one standing bye bye."

Sakura was about to hit him with **Tsutenkyaku** but he vanished before she connected she then looks over the edge "NARUTO."

Kakashi and Sai rush over Kakashi sees that Sakura is crying "Sakura what happened where's Naruto."

Sakura just points over the cliff "Kabuto tossed him off the cliff after he did something to Naruto."

Kakashi sighs "Dammit come on we have to get back to inform The Hokage."

Sakura nods Sai looks over the cliff _That's a long way down._ He then catches up to Kakashi and Sakura but there's no talking at all.

Two hours later they arrive in Konoha and go straight to the Hokage tower. Tsunade hears the knock and informs them to come in she smiles when she sees Team Kakashi but notices there not smiling then she notices there's no Naruto "Where's the brat."

Sakura's too shocked to speak so Kakashi does well he is the leader after all "Lady Tsunade we were attacked at the end of the mission by Kabuto and 60 Oto ninja's they overwhelmed us Naruto fought against Kabuto, Sakura says he placed something over Naruto then." He sighs "I didn't see it but Sakura did Kabuto tossed Naruto over a cliff."

Tsunade is shocked _No that can't be the brat he's supposed to surpass me not die_ "Sakura what did you see what Kabuto did to him."

Sakura nods "Yes, Milady Naruto was using that weird red cloak thing when Kabuto placed something on him and the red stuff vanished then Kabuto kept attacking Naruto knocking him closer to the edge I think he was the target all along."

Tsunade nods "I see, OK get some rest dismissed."

Team Kakashi leave the room and Tsunade opens up her draw and pulls a bottle of Sake out "Dammit Brat your not supposed to die."

Outside Team Kakashi has split up Sakura is still crying as she walks home and at first doesn't hear her name being called "Hey forehead are you deaf." Ino stops next to her and sees she's crying Ino's also with Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji Ino looks at Sakura "What's happened."

Sakura looks up "It's Naruto we were ambushed Kabuto tossed him off a cliff he's dead."

Asuma looks at his team there all shocked just then there also joined by Team 8.

Kurenai looks at Asuma "What's wrong why is Sakura crying."

Asuma sighs "Naruto and his team were ambushed by Kabuto apparently Kabuto tossed Naruto off a cliff."

Kurenai is shocked as is the rest of team 8 especially Hinata who's crying _Naruto-Kun no you can't die_.

Kiba looks at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Ino is comforting Sakura she tells the others she's going to take Sakura home she doesn't wait for a reply from them she just leaves with Sakura.

Shikamaru sighs "This is troublesome for Naruto to die I can't believe it."

Hinata looks up "He's not dead not Naruto-Kun he's not dead."

Asuma sighs "Kurenai take your team home It's a shock to us all."

Meanwhile, miles away at the bottom of the cliff, Naruto is lying in water it's not deep though he's in a bad way a leg broke an arm also internal bleeding who knows.

Kyuubi shouts **Naruto wake up.**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and immediately curses "Man this hurts I feel like my bodies broken."

 **Not quite brat how your alive is anyone's guess but you're fucked up that's for sure.**

Naruto nods ' _ **Can you heal me.'**_

 **No, whatever that bastard did to you has stopped the flow of my power I'm surprised I'm even talking to you from what I can tell you're right leg is broken as is your right arm your left shoulder is dislocated you have internal bleeding by all rights you should be dead.**

Naruto smirks but then coughs up some blood ' _ **You know me furball I'm too stubborn to die so what do I do how do I get out of here.'**_

 **Well it's obvious to get yourself up and climb that mountain.**

Naruto looks up ' _ **Kind of hurt like hell here furball how am I expected to climb up a cliff on one leg and a shoulder that's dislocated.'**_

 **Not my problem but if you die I die sucks for you because I'll just return in a few years but you'll still be dead.**

Naruto curses ' _ **Damn you furball**_.' Naruto tries to sit up and manages it but cries out in pain "Damn this hurts." He then lifts up his t-shirt "That doesn't look good." As soon as he says that he coughs up more blood "Hell no I am not going out like this."

Naruto looks around and manages to crawl over to the cliff and somehow pulls himself up "OK step 1 completed now for the hard part man I can't even see the top how far did I fall oh well I can't hang around I have to get back." Naruto reaches up with his dislocated shoulder "Shit that hurts."

Naruto then starts to slowly make his way up the cliff but because of his injuries it will be slow going _I hope Sakura-Chan's OK if those bastards hurt her I'll kill them._

 **Big words brat get your ass up there.**

Naruto scoffs ' _ **Shut it furball I'm going as fast as I can as you can see I'm not exactly in perfect condition.**_ '

Several hours later and Naruto's still climbing up but it's getting dark he won't be able to keep up for much longer. **Hey, brat there's a ledge above you looks like you can rest there for the night**.

Naruto nods ' _ **What time frame are we looking at injury wise**_.'

 **I'd say three days tops any longer and your dead.**

Naruto finally reaches the ledge and sits down ' _ **Man that sucks**_.'


	2. The Will Of Fire

**Naruto's Determination Part 2 The Will Of Fire**

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is Chapter 2 This chapter will start with a two-day time skip pairing for this story is undecided as of yet so stay tuned**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 **Time Skip 2 days Konoha**

All of Naruto's friends are at the cemetery. As well as his friends are Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Jonin's from all the Konoha 11 squads Also Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō are there.

Iruka has hold of Konohamaru who's crying losing his boss and rival alongside him is his two friends Moegi and Udon. The Ichiraku's are also there.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ayame and even Tenten are crying after losing their friend. Kakashi is still in shock _I'm so sorry Sensei I failed you and Kushina I'm so sorry I will kill Kabuto for this I swear it._

Tsunade wipes a tear away from her eyes ready to speak Jiraiya pats her on the shoulder and she nods "Thank you all for coming I know this day Is hard on all of us I hoped it would not come at least until he became old but no he was taken from us Naruto had a gift to bring everyone together to change everyone he made me realise how selfish I was being."

She looks around "He gave me hope I came back for Naruto so one day he would take the title of Hokage from me and now that will never happen."

The rest of his friends are thinking the same thing especially Neji who changed so much after the Chūnin exams because of Naruto he inspired many people to never give up.

Gaara arrived as soon as he found out along with his brother and sister they came to Konoha for the funeral of Gaara's first friend he clenches his fist _I will kill you Kabuto and Orochimaru for killing my friend._

Sakura looks at the grave of course nothings in the coffin but they had to do something _Why did he have to die, first Sasuke-Kun left and now Naruto it's not fair I will kill you Kabuto for taking Naruto from me I'll make you pay._

Meanwhile, Not far out of Konoha a severely injured Naruto stumbles towards Konoha he's so weak he knows he needs to get back soon or he will die he's barely staying conscious he clutches his chest in pain and spits out more blood.

 _Dammit, how much longer can I last wait I know where I am I'm about half a mile out from the main gates just a little longer shit this hurts so bad._

Naruto keeps on going it actually rained last night so he was able to drink even if it was rainwater he groans _Man I could do with some Ramen right about now just a little longer._

Kotetsu and Izumo are at the gates as per usual but there in shock also they can't believe that Naruto's dead the kid was so energetic so full of life so young and now he's gone. Izumo sighs "Man that was a bad way to go."

Kotetsu nods "Yea I know what you mean even if he survived the fall which I doubt his body would be broken."

Just then Naruto almost collapses in front of them "Man you guys think that would kill me."

Kotetsu jumps out of his seat and rushes to Naruto "Shit Naruto how are you alive you look like crap by the way."

Naruto coughs "You should see the other guy."

Izumo picks up Naruto "I'll take Naruto to the hospital find Tsunade."

Kotetsu nods and **Shunshin's** off he knows where she'll be he reaches the cemetery "Lady Hokage."

Everyone sees blood on Kotetsu Tsunade looks at him "What's wrong was you attacked."

Kotetsu shakes his head "No Naruto just arrived at the gate totally messed up Internal bleeding and everything Izumo took him to the hospital."

Tsunade is shocked _I knew it you're too stubborn to die_ She **Shunshin's** away followed by Jiraiya. Kakashi grabs Sakura and does the same. Gaara looks at Temari who smirks "That Naruto just won't give up."

Shikamaru smirks "Troublesome, of course, Naruto survived no cliff can stop Naruto he's too stubborn to die."

Hinata smiles _I'm so glad your alive Naruto-Kun_

Tsunade rushes inside the hospital she sees Izumo "Where is he."

Izumo points into the room and she rushes in. Kakashi arrives and Sakura rushes in also she stops dead when she sees Naruto's injuries he's broken the left leg and right arm dislocated his left shoulder then she sees his chest and steps forward "What can I do to help."

Tsunade looks at Sakura as Shizune rushes in and immediately starts working on his broken right arm. "Work on his dislocated left shoulder and his left leg."

Naruto coughs "Hey Baa-Chan you know a cliff can't stop me."

She scoffs "Stop talking you've got internal injuries your legs broken your arm also and a dislocated shoulder how did you get back."

He looks at her "You told me to stop talking but as you asked I climbed up with one arm hurt like hell mind you took nearly two days." He looks at Sakura "You OK, Sakura-Chan."

She smiles through her tears "I'm OK Naruto and so will you now stop talking."

He nods "That bastard sealed up my power so he couldn't heal me."

Sakura looks confused but keeps healing him.

Tsunade nods "What part of don't talk don't you understand."

Jiraiya enters "Damn kid had us all worried but what was this about a seal I'll break it for you."

Tsunade sighs "Let me heal the internal injuries first."

Sakura grabs his hand "Don't fall asleep OK, stay awake Naruto."

Naruto nods and Tsunade continues to work. Sakura finishes resetting his left shoulder and then goes to repairing his broken leg.

She's still in shock that he's alive _How are you even alive Naruto._

Kakashi heard what Tsunade said about his injuries and steps outside and sees all of The Konoha 11 with all the Jōnin as well as the Ichiraku's Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō. He looks up "Wow you got here fast."

Kurenai steps forward "How is he."

Kakashi scratches his head "He's the most stubborn ninja I've ever known he fell down a cliff broke his left leg his right arm, dislocated his left shoulder and got massive internal injuries but that didn't stop him from climbing up the cliff and walking back."

Guy grins "The will of Fire in Naruto conquers all climbing a cliff one handed sounds tricky a worthy challenge wonder why I never thought of that."

Kakashi sighs "That same shoulder that was dislocated was the one he used to climb his way up."

Ino speaks up "Will he be OK."

Kakashi shrugs "He has Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune working on him he got here just in time seems Kabuto placed a seal on him so he couldn't heal as quick as he does.

Only the Jonin, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō knows what he meant by that. After an hour Tsunade has finished repairing his internal injuries. Jiraiya gets to work it wasn't hard to dispel the seal then Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura continued to work on him. After Tsunade finished healing his internal injuries she was able to allow Naruto to fall unconscious.

In Naruto's mindscape, Naruto's in front of the cage ' _ **Told you I wouldn't give up**_.'

 **Yea, yea you were lucky and you know it, another hour and you would have been dead.**

Naruto scoffs ' _ **Yea right had it all under control**_.'

 **Of course, you did still you better get stronger so the next time we meet that four eyed bastard, we kill him.**

Naruto grins ' _ **No arguments there furball'.**_

An hour later Shizune leaves the room she sees the whole hall full of people "Oh wow Naruto-Kun will be fine he just needs rest."

Gaara steps forward "Was the seal dealt with."

Shizune nods "Yes it was Naruto-Kun was lucky an hour later and he wouldn't have survived I'm surprised with his injuries he actually did what he did in the first place."

Shikamaru smirks "He's not the most unpredictable Ninja of Konoha for nothing."

Rock Lee clenches his fist "Naruto-Kun's will of fire conquered the cliff my eternal rival will not be defeated by a cliff not whilst his goal of becoming the Hokage goes unfulfilled."

Guy smiles "Well said, my student."

Tsunade steps out "OK everyone you can all go home and rest I am sorry you had to come all this way for nothing Lord Kazekage."

Gaara brushes it off "It wasn't a problem Naruto is my friend I am just glad he's safe."

Ino grins "He's too stubborn to give up."

Shikamaru smirks "Troublesome blond."

Konohamaru grins "Boss is so cool maybe I should try climbing a cliff one handed although I'll have to dislocate my arm first."

Tsunade glares at him "Even attempt to try it and there will be a funeral, your own and I'll personally put you six feet under."

Konohamaru backs up into Iruka "Yes Lady Hokage." _Man She's scary._

Everyone has now headed off home only Sakura is in the room with Naruto she's sitting in a chair holding his hand "I thought I lost you when I saw you go over the cliff I thought I'd never see you again I already lost Sasuke-Kun I can't lose you too."

She smiles "I can't wait to see Orochimaru and Kabuto's expressions when they find out you're alive." She then sighs "I wonder if Sasuke-Kun knew about it."

She stands up and plants a kiss on his forehead she then sees his chest and blushes _Wow I didn't know he had a body like that._ Sakura's Inner voice makes herself known **Wow his body is amazing to wonder what he's packing down below.**

Sakura blushes ' _ **Shut up I like Sasuke-Kun'**_ Her Inner Voice speak again **Oh really so staring at his chest and the nosebleed you currently have means what exactly plus the fact you're touching his chest.**

Sakura wipes her nose and looks down then removes her hand "Sleep tight Naruto you deserve it you Baka I'll see you tomorrow OK."

She pats him on the arm and then leaves as she opens the door she sees Tsunade smirking "Sakura never expected you to check out your teammate like that I guess maybe the brat's rubbing off on you."

Sakura blushes _More like my Inner Self_ "Not at all Milady I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsunade nods "Of course Sakura you should head home now I'll stay with the brat."

Sakura nods "Of course goodnight Milady."

Tsunade smiles "Goodnight Sakura." She then steps into the room and takes the seat vacated by Sakura "Gave us all quite a scare, don't you ever do that to me again you hear me."

She's surprised when Naruto mumbles "Understood Baa-Chan."

She smiles she brushes some hair out of his eyes "Stupid Baka."


	3. Friendly Persuasion

**Naruto's Determination Part 3 Friendly Persuasion**

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is Part 3 hope you like it so far this chapter mainly focuses on Naruto and Ino talking about Sakura and talking about feelings This is also three days after Naruto returned.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto opens his eyes and sees the white ceiling and groans "I hate this place."

He's surprised when he hears a chuckle and looks over and sees Ino watering some flowers "Everyone hates this place you gave us all a scare we were at your funeral you know."

Naruto grunts "Seriously you gave up on me you should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Ino grins "Well you was missing for two days, Naruto can you blame us even The Kazekage visited."

Naruto is surprised "Gaara came, wow."

Ino pulls up a chair and sits down "So how you feeling not to sound mean but how the hell did you climb a cliff in the condition you were in Konohamaru wanted to do the same thing to copy you."

Naruto smirks "I'd expect a comment like that from Guy-Sensei or Lee."

Ino smirks "Oh Guy-Sensei commented on it also he was a bit disheartened he never thought of that himself."

Naruto scoffs "Now I'd imagine him saying something like that so what happened after well I fell off the cliff."

Ino sighs "Well Kabuto left afterward."

Naruto nods "So he was telling the truth I was the target."

Ino was shocked "Really."

Naruto grins "Yes Orochimaru wasn't happy I continued to ruin his plans first with Gaara then almost kicking his ass I guess that Pedo snake can't ignore how awesome I am."

Ino grins "Keep believing that well after Kabuto left dodging Sakura's attack in the process. Sakura cried and I mean a lot I've never seen her this emotional before she saw you fall it really messed her up it was even worse than when Sasuke left."

Naruto looks at her "What do you mean."

Ino shrugs "Well when Sasuke left she cried but she stopped like after a day or so but when this happened she was hysterical Tsunade had to sedate her to get her to rest she's cried for two days she stopped whilst Tsunade was talking about you dying."

Naruto scoffs "She just doesn't want me taking her seat that's all."

Ino smirks "During the speech, Sakura changed she was pissed as was Kakashi and Gaara seems they all wanted to kill Kabuto everyone could feel the KI coming off those three."

Naruto nods "They will have to have to wait after what's left over after I've dealt with him, but you're making it sound like Sakura-Chan has feelings for me and I know that's not true she loves Sasuke, not me."

Ino sighs _I don't think she does anymore from what she's being doing checking up with you holding your hand she definitely has feelings for you_ "Hey Naruto can I ask you something."

Naruto looks at her "OK."

She smiles "Do you love Forehead."

Naruto looks to the ceiling but Ino can see the blush on his face "Why are you asking me this Ino."

She smiles "Well it's just that pretty much all of us think you do other than Sakura herself who's dense like you, she's sat in this chair holding your hand for three days well when she wasn't dealing with patients."

Naruto looks at her "Don't lie to me Ino."

She sighs "I'm not now answering my question is what I want to hear coming out of your mouth next do you, or don't you."

Naruto sighs "Yes I do, I've liked Sakura-Chan since the academy but she likes Sasuke so it hardly matters."

Ino sighs wanting to just stand up and throttle him _Idiot she's totally into you now_ "I think it's changed for forehead, yeah, she did have a crush on Sasuke just like I did but it all changed, for me when he turned traitor for forehead well not sure maybe after the failed mission with Sai you know she told me something which made me laugh."

Naruto looks at her "What was funny."

She grins "Well you both don't like Sai and he seems to like insulting you both and you both help each other from attacking Sai and the mission where Kabuto attacked she held you off when you wanted to throttle him and you held her back when she wanted to throttle him she told me she blushed when you held her like that she said it felt warm until you let go."

Naruto looks at her with his mouth open and then he looks away and blushes _She said that that can't be true._

Ino grins "You know I'm kind of jealous a strapping young man like you holding me I'd probably fall asleep cuddled up in your arms all nice and warm."

Naruto looks at her then away and blushes _Damn why is she making me blush so much I'll turn into another Hinata_ "Shut up Ino."

She grins "Am I making you blush but let's move on do you know why Hinata goes all bright red when you talk to her or look at her and she faints."

Naruto shrugs "Not really, It's kind of weird if you ask me it was cute at first but she does it all the time why do you ask."

Ino sighs _Man you are so dense_ "She likes you ya know."

Naruto nods "OK, I like her too she's a nice girl."

Ino facepalms herself "Jeez your dense I mean like she Likes Likes you."

Naruto at first doesn't get it then remembers some of the discussions Jiraiya spoke to him about "Oh Oh, OK I admit she's pretty but I don't like her in that way."

Ino nods _Well that's one person out of the picture not that there's anyone else now I have to just prod forehead to admit her feelings that shouldn't be too hard I hope._ "So you don't see her as someone you'd date."

Naruto shakes his head "No not really as I said she's a nice girl but well I like Sakura-Chan not that it would make any difference."

Ino sighs _There he goes again_ "Tell me this would you sacrifice your own happiness to make Sakura happy."

Naruto looks at her "What do you mean."

Ino sighs "You promised to bring Sasuke back right well let's say you ended up bringing him back would you help Sakura get with Sasuke."

Naruto looks to the ceiling again "I wouldn't stand in her way if that's what you mean of course I'd love her to see me like I see her but she only sees me as a friend so your question pretty much answers itself doesn't it."

Ino sighs _Man this is harder than I thought he really would sacrifice his own happiness so forehead would be happy that's so sad sometimes it makes me mad how Sakura can not see who's always by her side since they became Genin._

Just then the door opens and in comes the girl they've both been talking about.

Sakura looks at Ino wondering why she's here then Naruto "You're awake that's good."

Naruto nods "Yea I'm up Sakura-Chan."

Ino stands up "I'll see you later Naruto."

Naruto waves "Thanks, Ino for the flowers I mean."

As Ino walks past Sakura she whispers "We'll talk later."

Sakura looks at her but nods then Ino passes her and leaves and Sakura walks over to the bed and checks out Naruto "You seem to be healing nicely you don't know how happy I was when you returned."

Naruto smiles "It's OK Sakura-Chan I'm too awesome to die I haven't fulfilled my promise to you remember."

Sakura at first says nothing then she smiles "I know but just forget about that for now OK."

Naruto looks at her puzzled "Don't you want Sasuke back."

Sakura just looks at him unsure of what to say _Why do I feel so bad for making him promise to me to bring Sasuke back wait I didn't say Sasuke-Kun why did that look he gave me at the edge of the cliff scare me so much._

 _I've heard what Tenten said to Neji about Naruto liking me so why does it feel weird that he's acting differently I wonder what Ino wanted to talk to me about_ "I do want him brought back to the village of course I do I'm just not sure if he's the person I want to be with now."

Naruto nods then gave his normal foxy smiles "So how was my funeral did Baa-Chan say something nice about me."

Sakura chuckles "You could say that she was pissed you died so you couldn't take the job from her then when Kotetsu ran into the cemetery covered in blood I thought we were under attack than when he said you'd arrived at the gate I thought I was hearing things."

Naruto grins "Yeah, now that's something Baa-Chan would say about me so was there a lot of people there."

Sakura nods "Yes, all of the squads and Sensei's as well as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Konohamaru and his friends and Iruka and the Ichiraku's of course plus Gaara, Temari and Kankurō."

Naruto nods "Wow all that for me huh that's a surprise."

Sakura looks at him shocked "Why do you say that you have friends who care about you."

Naruto goes to sit up and Sakura helps him and puts the pillows behind his back "Sakura-Chan there is something I have to tell you you're a Chūnin so it's OK, so I'm OK to tell you."

Sakura looks at him "Tell me what."

Naruto sighs "You know about the Kyuubi attacking years ago right."

She nods "The night my dad died yeah, the Yondaime Hokage killed it."

Naruto shakes his head "No he didn't you can't kill Chakra the Kyuubi is made out of Chakra so all the Yondaime could do was try to seal it and he did he sealed it away." He looks away "In a newborn child."

She's shocked "How do you know."

Naruto sighs "The newborn child was me I know your dad died the night the Kyuubi attacked so did my parents."

Sakura is shocked _Naruto has the Kyuubi inside him I mean it makes sense with that red cloak and turning into that thing_.

Naruto looks away "You can hate me now I didn't kill your dad but what's inside me did."


	4. Running's The Only Way

**Naruto's Determination Part 4 Running's The Only Way**

 **A/N: Hello here is chapter 4 this has some similarities to another of my stories but will change directions shortly, of course, there will be some shocks before hand.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner-Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Sakura just stares at Naruto in shock not believing what she's just heard she remembers all the villagers glaring at Naruto she always wondered why they did it. Her mother at first was angry at Naruto but changed did she know, she never told her to stay away from Naruto well they were/are teammates so it's hard to stay away from him but this is too much she needs to get out of here.

She stands up and quickly leaves the room. Naruto watches her leave and tears come down his eyes _She will hate me now I don't blame her I'll tell everyone when I get out whenever that is I'm not really surprised._ He scoffs _Maybe what Ino said made sense even though I think she was lying but if she wasn't and she was gaining feelings for me she won't anymore._

He looks down in shame _I would give up my happiness for Sakura-Chan because of what's inside of me, I don't deserve to be happy my friends will hate me not that I could blame them._ He looks around _Maybe I should just leave the village it would be easier for everyone with me gone everyone will be happy the villagers still hate me Sakura-Chan will and so will everyone else._

He pulls the covers away and checks his arms and legs "All healed thanks, Kyuubi well I think it's time to go don't you." He stands up and puts his trousers on even though one of the legs been cut off he then grabs his jacket the T-shirt he was wearing was all cut up he guesses. He opens the window and looks around then jumps out and makes his way to his apartment to pack shouldn't take to long he doesn't really own that much.

Meanwhile, Sakura's in the cafeteria sitting down drinking some coffee to calm down her nerves _Naruto has the Kyuubi inside him but he's not a monster he'd never hurt me right._

Her Inner Self-speaks **Have you forgot the scar on your arm and who gave it to you**

Sakura sighs ' _ **It wasn't Naruto it was that thing he only turned into that thing when I got hurt he's protected me so many times.'**_

Her inner-self speaks **How do you know it's not pity for killing our dad**.

Sakura at first thinks about that _Naruto cares about his friends he'd do anything to protect them besides he's my friend I care about Naruto I have to check something out I remember in the Wave Mission he said to Inari that he knew nothing of pain._ She rubs her chin _What did he mean, I know his medical records will show me what's happened to him._

She stands up and runs out of the room she rushes to the records room and opens up the filing cabinet looking for Naruto she sees his name and sees the folder it's huge. It's a lot bigger than anyone else's file she walks over to the desk and sits down and opens the folder and starts looking and is almost crying immediately after what she's reading with her own two eyes, fractured bones, broken bones.

She checks different reports several times he was rushed In half dead after beatings by civilians injuries ranging from being Burned, Poisoned, Stabbed and when she reads another report she starts to cry again they tried to burn his apartment down whilst he was asleep aged five luckily he was rescued by ANBU.

She's horrified of what she's reading _How can they do this to him earliest report aged three with a broken leg caused by being kicked repeatedly by civilians and Ninjas._ She checks another report _Kept in for three days due to starvation is seen checking through dustbins for food then chased into an alley and savagely beaten up aged five years old._

She's had enough "Naruto-Kun you don't deserve any of that treatment because of that damn fox inside you, how could the villagers do that to you." She runs out of the room forgetting about the file left open on the desk whilst she heads back to Naruto's room.

As she leaves a man comes out of the shadows and looks at the folder and reads a few entries _How dare they do this to my godson why didn't Tsunade tell me about this._ He closes the folder and takes it with him he storms into Tsunade's office without knocking and slams the open folder in front of Tsunade.

He glares at her ever Tsunade is slightly afraid of that look T _he last time he looked at me that way was the day he said he'd kill me if I sided with Orochimaru._ He points at the file "What the hell is this why didn't you even tell me Naruto's been in the hospital more times than anyone and why his folder is this damn big, tell me now, also Sakura's just seen the folder I guess Naruto told her about the Kyuubi."

Tsunade sighs "Surely it's not that bad." _I Would know if it was really bad_

Jiraiya glares at her "Read for yourself even better I'll summarise it up for you, Naruto's been admitted to hospital 500 times since he's been born he's broken more bones in his body than I can count he's been burned, poisoned, stabbed, beaten half to death over 100 times especially on his birthday for fucks sake."

He slams his fist on her desk before continuing "They even tried to burn his apartment down whilst he was asleep I know why you never told me it's because if I'd known I would have killed half the village even damn Shinobi attacked him until he joined the academy."

Shizune was in the room as well and heard every word and she's speechless she's also sat on the couch balling her eyes out. Tsunade is looking through the folder herself and she's just as shocked and pissed as Jiraiya is.

Meanwhile, Sakura opens the door to Naruto's room "Naru..." She looks at the bed but it's empty she checks the bathroom which is also empty. As she leaves the bathroom she sees the windows open she quickly leaves the room then dashes out of the hospital. She doesn't know why but she rushes straight to his apartment.

Naruto's already packed he sees the picture of Team 7 from their graduation he picks it up then places it face down he then seals up all his food and his clothes he's just about to leave when he remembers the money he has stashed under the floorboards he'll need that.

He doesn't know where he's going to go exactly anywhere but here, _I hurt Sakura-Chan_ , _Captain Yamato told me I did If I hurt her once I could do it again maybe next time I'll kill her that's not what I want I've never wanted that._ He walks to the front door just as he opens it Sakura goes to knock and for a second they just stare at each other Naruto's already left his headband on his bed Sakura sees the bag on his back "Where are you going."

Naruto looks at her "Away from you away from everyone I hurt you once." He points to her arm that he burned "Next time I could kill you it's safer if I leave." He walks past her and at first, she does nothing to stop him.

She looks down then touches her arm _He knows wait he's going to leave I can't let that happen._ She looks around but can't find him "Dammit where did he go."

She starts to run towards the gate as he's running she comes across Tsunade "Sakura where are you running off to."

Sakura stops "Naruto's leaving he thinks he's doing it to protect everyone from himself I'm heading to the gate."

Tsunade sighs "If he's leaving he won't use the gate he can't leave without permission plus Kotetsu and Izumo know how bad he was they won't let him leave he'll leave by another way I saw Kiba a minute ago get him and look for Naruto."

Sakura nods "Hai Milady"

She runs off and Tsunade sighs "Dammit Brat your going to drive me into an early grave damn brat."

Sakura runs down the street and sees Kiba she shouts him and he turns around "Oh hey Sakura what's up."

She stops "Follow me we have to find Naruto-Kun he's trying to leave the village."

Kiba is confused "Wait, why would he leave" _Wait did she just say Naruto-Kun_.

Sakura sighs "He thinks he's trying to protect everyone from himself."

Kiba is confused "I don't understand."

Sakura sighs "Just follow me and start picking up his scent."

Kiba nods "OK, OK, chill I'm coming." Kiba picks up Naruto's scent and they start running they end up stopping at Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death the place they did the second test a few years back. Kiba points "He went in there."

Sakura and Kiba are about to head in when someone appears in front of them it's the Proctor from the second Chunin exam "And where do you think you're going."

Sakura sighs "Naruto's in there he's trying to leave the village to keep everyone safe from what he has inside."

Kiba looks at Sakura confused but Anko's eyes go wide "I see well come on dog boy your Hana's little bro follow the gaki's scent and let's go." Anko now joins Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru as they enter the forest of death following Naruto's trail.

Meanwhile, Naruto's jumping from tree to tree ' _ **How exactly are we leaving the village by coming in here you damn fox'**_

 **Shut up brat I know where were going just keep heading north I can smell an Inuzuka and a Snake women plus the pink haired girl not far behind.**

Naruto nods and keeps heading North **Set some explosive tags to stall them**

Naruto replies ' _ **No way, I'm leaving to protect them not hurt them.'**_

 **Protect the people who put you in hospital 500 times your weakness for these humans will keep you weak.**

Naruto scoffs ' _ **I'm Human, you overgrown furball.**_ _'_ Naruto then grunts as he misses his step and falls to the ground luckily he wasn't hurt "Dammit my legs still feel like crap."

 **You broke your leg remember this was your idea to flee not mine.**

Naruto picks himself up ' _ **Shut up how much further.'**_

 **Keep heading north for a few minutes**

Naruto nods and jumps back into the trees and keeps going. Two minutes later Kiba, Anko, Sakura and Akamaru stop then Kiba jumps to the ground where Naruto landed "Naruto fell here but he's off again.

Sakura sighs "His leg must not be fully healed from his broken leg."

Anko looks at Sakura "He broke his leg how did he do that."

Sakura sighs "Kabuto tossed him off a cliff he broke his left leg and right arm and he dislocated his left shoulder and got internal injuries."

Anko whistles "Damn that had to hurt."

Kiba nods "Yea, but didn't stop him from climbing up with one dislocated shoulder and making his way back home barely I might add."

Anko whispers to Sakura "Why didn't the Kyuubi heal him."

Sakura whispers "Kabuto put a seal on him to stop the Kyuubi Chakra."

Anko nods "How much further."

Kiba points "Not far he's a few minutes ahead."

Anko nods "Then let's pick up the pace shall we."

Naruto keeps going until Jump to the floor now and heads forward. Naruto nods and jumps to the floor and stumbles "Dammit" He pick himself up and keeps going he's led to a hole in the fence and quickly leaves. He looks back and is about to run when he realizes he can't move he looks up and sees Shikamaru with Tsunade and Kakashi "Let me godammit."

Just then Sakura, Anko, Kiba, and Akamaru comes out of the fence and stop when they see Naruto, Tsunade, Shikamaru and Kakashi. Sakura walks up to Naruto "Naruto look at me."

Naruto looks at her "I can't stay Sakura-Chan I don't want to hurt you."

She smiles and hugs him "I won't let you go."

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shikamaru step forward. Shikamaru sighs "Can someone explain to me why Naruto's running did he do something wrong."

Tsunade sighs "No but he thinks he's trying to protect everyone by leaving."

Shikamaru "Protect us from what, do you mean what's inside him."

Tsunade looks at him "You know."

Shikamaru shrugs "I suspected so is it true Naruto." Naruto sighs but nods. Sakura's still hugging him.

Kiba looks to Naruto to Shikamaru to Sakura and then sighs "Can someone explain what's going on what's inside of him."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow "You can't smell it."

Kiba raises an eyebrow "Smell what."

Kakashi puts a hand on Naruto's shoulders "Do you have to cause problems all the time Naruto."

Tsunade looks at Sakura "You can let him go now Sakura."

Sakura blushes and let's go _Wow that felt nice_ Her Inner self-laughs **Man wonder what else we could do you've already felt him up twice now**

Sakura blushes ' _ **Shut up I'm not perverted like you**_.'

Shikamaru let's go of Naruto as well and Naruto sighs "I'm trying to save people if I leave I can keep them safe."

Tsunade sighs "There your friends or have you forgotten that plus have you forgotten who's after you, alone your an easy target with friends your harder to get to now let's go back and get all your friends together to tell them the truth."

Naruto sighs _Shit I forgot about Akatsuki_ "Fine I'll go back." Naruto and the others head back inside Naruto's thinking about the way Sakura's acting _Sakura-Chan's acting weird I thought she'd be mad at me but she isn't._

Sakura looks at Naruto deep in thought _I wonder how everyone else will take it Shikamaru hardly seems to care to troublesome for him probably_ Her Inner self-laughs **Breathing for him is probably Troublesome.**

Sakura smirks ' _ **Probably.**_ '


	5. Naruto's Secret Revealed

**Naruto's Determination Part 5 Naruto's Secret Revealed**

 **A/N: Hello everyone It's been a while since I updated this story so It's about time I do as the title suggests Naruto will tell his friends his secret how will they react let's find out. Plus a little surprise.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto and the other head back inside the village Kiba's wondering what's going on but he's not said anything. Naruto sighs he'd much rather just leave but with Akatsuki out there he doesn't know what to do. Sakura notices the sad look on Naruto so she reaches out and squeezes his hand. Naruto looks up and Sakura smiles at him so he smiles back.

Tsunade has already sent ANBU to request all his friends and there heading to the council room as it's big enough for everyone there Tsunade also sent for The Ichiraku's and for the ANBU to escort them to the council room. Tsunade opens the door and Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Anko, and Kiba follow Tsunade inside and they take seats. Sakura sits next to Naruto.

Less then 10 minutes later the rest all walk into the room escorted by their Sensei's and ANBU who then leave all except Neko who stands behind Tsunade. When everyone's seated Tsunade starts to talk "I'm sorry for interrupting your training but a short time ago Naruto was on his way to leaving the village don't ask questions just yet all will become known to you all" She looks at Naruto "Your up Naruto."

Naruto sighs "My intention to leave was a reckless action but at the time I thought it was easier than staying there was a valid reason why I was going to leave and it's a secret but Baa-Chan said you should all know tell me you all remember the Kyuubi attack many years ago."

When everyone nods he continues "What was told to you in the academy was lies the Kyuubi is not dead he can't be killed he's made of Chakra. The Yondaime knew this and sacrificed himself by sealing the Kyuubi into a newborn baby it was the only way because a newborn Child's Chakra coils are not yet formed."

He sighs "There was only one child born that day and he was the Jinchūriki or Human Sacrifice that Child was me, I'm sure you have seen how the village treats me they are stupid idiots they see me as the demon and not it's container they don't see as I've heard the scroll that holds the Kunai your Sensei's already know this as I'm sure most adults do also I'm sure the Kyuubi has killed your loved ones just as he killed my parents so if you choose to hate me I won't hold it against you."

Tsunade then takes over "The reason that we kept it from you is because we wanted Naruto to grow up as a normal child unfortunately someone leaked that the secret and as Naruto said I'm sure you've seen the looks Naruto gets I found some very disturbing news a file on Naruto's medical records and it makes me sick to my stomach."

Naruto looks at Tsunade and looks down but then Sakura puts a hand on his and he calms down.

Kurenai then speaks "Surely it's not that bad."

Tsunade scoffs "Not bad I wouldn't call Naruto having a file quadruple the size of everyone else's I wouldn't call him being brought to the hospital 500 times since he was born with injuries such has broken bones, stab wounds, Burns on his body, Poisoned not only by villagers but hospital staff not to mention the same people who he and all you are trying to protect decided to set fire to Naruto's apartment whilst he was asleep luckily he was saved by ANBU, Neko personally saved him on more than one occasion over the years."

Most of Naruto's friends and there Sensei's are in shock. Asuma then speaks "And My Father allowed this to happen that's just sick."

Yūgao speaks "Lord Sandaime made multiple arrests but I'm sure even he didn't know it was this bad."

Naruto looks at her and nods and she smiles and nods back. Kiba sighs "Man this is fucked up why wasn't any of us told about this."

Tsunade sighs "We didn't want the younger generation to know for many years Naruto had no friends I'm sure your parents or other people told you to stay away from Naruto."

Shino nods "I'm sure that was true if I'm honest I already knew because of my bugs" He turns to Naruto "You are still my friend nothing has changed your still normal kid like the rest of us your not the demon these idiots think you are."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Shino."

Shino just nods back at him Shikamaru sighs "You're so troublesome Naruto, of course, I figured it out during the Chūnin exams and like Shino said you're my friend a troublesome friend but a friend none the less."

Sakura smiles "Your my friend and teammate and this burden and responsibility you hold should not be your burden alone I am here as your friend to help you." She squeezes his hand again and Hinata doesn't like it.

Chōji then smirks "Your my friend nothing will change I can't hate you for something that thing inside of you did to me your just Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto and Chōji

Kiba grins "Well I admit this is messed up but you're still my friend buddy and that won't change like Sakura said your burden is not yours alone me, Sakura, Chōji, Shino and Shikamaru will always help you out." Again Kiba and Naruto nod to each other.

Ino then speaks "That was quite a surprise Naruto and I'm sorry if I treated you badly when we were younger especially now I know about your tenant but you're my friend and that won't change your still our annoying loudmouth knuckleheaded friend that won't change."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Ino, and don't worry about the past I don't hold any grudges against anyone." Ino smiles and Naruto smiles back.

Lee then speaks "Your will of fire holds no bounds Naruto-San your still my eternal rival and my friend that will never change and like everyone else has said share your burden between us you are not alone my friend."

Neji then nods "I now see that my own issues pale in comparison to yours, You changed me during our fight and for that, I am eternally grateful your my friend Naruto that will not change like Chōji said it was The Kyuubi that attacked this village, not you."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Neji." Neji and Naruto share a nod.

Tenten sighs "These villagers are idiots to think you're a demon you are our friend your not what the villagers think you are, there blind you are a kid just like the rest of us and our friend." Naruto smiles as does Tenten.

Hinata then speaks Y-You Naruto-Kun are my friend N-nothing will change that."

Naruto smiles at her and she smiles but blushes and Sakura glares at her for that _Oh don't even try anything Hinata you had your chance and you did nothing._

Ino notices the glare and smirks _It_ s _eems that she doesn't like the blushing maybe she does like Naruto-Kun afterall._

Naruto smiles "Thanks guys I really didn't think you'd want to be my friend after what I said and that was why I was leaving to keep everyone safe but with Akatsuki out there being alone would be suicide so I'll stay."

Sakura smiles "Akatsuki will not get you together we will kick their asses nobody will get there hands on you Naruto-Kun."

Everyone nods then a lot of them smirk after they heard her say Naruto-Kun, of course, Hinata didn't like it. Ino grins "Naruto-Kun aye forehead since when have you called him Naruto-Kun."

Sakura and Naruto both blush at that. Sakura just smirks "Why should I tell you Ino-Pig."

Tsunade rolls her eyes "OK everyone this meeting is over thank you all for coming your free to continue with whatever you were doing." Tsunade then turns to Naruto "Don't do that again Gaki."

Naruto smirks "OK Baa-Chan."

Tsunade leaves the office Neko turns to Naruto and puts her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry about all you went through but don't run away Uzumaki-San."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Neko, You've always protected me so thanks."

She smiles "No problem Uzumaki-San." She then follows Tsunade leaving just Naruto and Sakura. They both stand up and leave the room Sakura turns to Naruto, Naruto-Kun, do you want to get something to eat my treat."

Naruto looks at her "Are you asking me out on a date."

Sakura blushes "Well it was just going to be lunch but if you want to take me on a date later tonight then you can Naruto-Kun let's say 7 pm."

Naruto is shocked _She asked me out on a date plus she's called Naruto-Kun three times now_ "I thought you liked Sasuke-Teme."

Sakura giggles "I admit I did used to like him he was so cool but under the coolness he was a dark, vengeful cruel person he betrayed the leaf he tried to kill you more then once and he never treated me nice he called me weak and annoying sometimes I don't understand why I kept at it only once did he ever say something nice which was weird actually it was so out of character for him then when I saw him later he was back to his normal brooding self."

Naruto knows what she's talking about "Do you mean when he said you had a pretty forehead and wanted to kiss it."

Sakura looks shocked "How would you know about that."

Naruto smirks then sighs "That wasn't Sasuke that was me I used a Henge I thought if I said it to you as myself you would have hit me."

Sakura looks at him shocked _It does kind of make sense now that I think about it and he was probably right knowing how obsessed with Sasuke back then I probably would have hit him damn I really hate my younger self_ Sakura then smiles _"_ Did you mean it."

Naruto smiles "Yes you have a beautiful forehead it's perfect just like the rest of you" _Did I just say that out loud I hope she doesn't hit me._

Sakura blushes "Thank you that's so sweet so shall we go then don't forget our date later on."

Naruto smiles "I won't Sakura-Chan."

He's surprised when Sakura loops her arm through his and they walk to Ichiraku's. They have a nice time there laughing he tells her about some of his earlier pranks and they enjoy each others company Ayame is watching the pair with a big grin on her face _Has Naruto-Kun finally got the girl he's always wanted they are a cute couple._

After the meal they decided to do some training together until it's time for Sakura's shift at the hospital she gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek then runs off leaving a blushing Naruto touching the cheek she just kissed. He grins then his face drops "CRAP I have nothing nice I'll need some help."

Naruto runs to the academy and is thankful the academy is finished for the day he runs inside and runs to Iruka-Sensei's room and bursts in the room he looks around and there is nobody but Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka looks up "Naruto-Kun what you up to not that the visit isn't good."

Naruto slams his hands on his desk "I need your help Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka smiles "Help with what."

Naruto blushes and scratches his head "Well I have a date with Sakura tonight but I kind of have nothing nice to wear."

Iruka is shocked _She finally agreed_ "OK I'll help let's get you something nice to wear so she finally caved in and accepted a date from you."

Naruto scratches his head "Actually Iruka-Sensei she asked me at first she asked if I wanted to get something to eat when I asked if it was a date she said no but we could go on one later at 7 pm that's great right."

Iruka is shocked _She asked Naruto, wow didn't expect that maybe she's gotten over Sasuke_ "Well come on let's go have you figured out where you're going to go."

Naruto and Iruka have started walking until that last comment Naruto stops "Oh man his sucks dating is hard work."

Iruka chuckles "Sure is how about the new BBQ restaurant the Akimichi's opened."

Naruto nods "OK let's check that then."

Iruka nods and they continue walking after they enter a shop one that surprisingly doesn't hate Naruto and actually enjoyed helping Naruto. Naruto tried on several outfits he settled on a Black Silk Shirt and Black Pants and some nice shoes. Iruka paid for Naruto even though it took some doing. The owner asked him to come anytime he wants so Naruto was happy.

After that, they head to the new BBQ restaurant owned by the Akimichi's. At first, Naruto is unsure if he'll be even allowed in until Chōza ends up coming out himself he sees Naruto and Iruka and smiles "You coming in Iruka."

Iruka smiles "Some other time were here because Naruto-Kun here has a date tonight with Sakura Haruno and I suggested this place."

Chōza grins "Oh really well you came to the right place Naruto what time is your date."

Naruto scratches his head "7 pm Mr. Akimichi."

Chōza grins "Perfect I'll book a table for you both enjoy your date well I better do the reservation but quickly was expected home an hour ago the wife's going to kill me."

Iruka and Naruto smiles and Chōza walks off. Iruka smiles "OK new clothes done, reservation done now let's get you back home then I have to be going but good luck."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Iruka-Sensei."

They both walk back to Naruto's apartment talking on the way. When they get there Iruka wishes him luck again before heading home. Iruka places down his new clothes and sits on the bed and grins "I got a date with Sakura-Chan I'm still in shock."

 **She finally caved in I see good that Sasuke was probably gay anyway now don't fuck up and your mate will be putty in your hands.**

Narutois confused ' ** _Did you just call Sakura-Chan my mate.'_**

 **That I did still she's better than that Hyūga girl always stalking you man she's creepy.**

Naruto's shocked ' ** _Wait are your serious Hinata stalks me.'_ **

**Yea she does stick with Pinky she's a lot more impressive than she used to be I approve go get her.**

Naruto hasn't stopped blushing since Kyuubi called Sakura-Chan his mate ' _ **I'll try.'**_


	6. The Date

****Naruto's Determination Part 6 The Date****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone sorry I've not updated any of my stories lately been really busy with work and all that stuff but with almost a week off I get to update some stories and this is one of them. Now as the story suggests this is the date between Naruto and Sakura. To all you NaruHina lovers this story isn't for you, I'll try not to bash Hinata, yes I hate her but I'll never EVER do a NaruHina story so sorry.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 ** _'Inner Thoughts'_**

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

After leaving Naruto at Ichiraku's Sakura's working at the hospital it's been a tough few hours only made harder by Sakura upcoming date with Naruto. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, now she's on her break and is just sitting in the cafeteria luckily it's quite empty right now.

Sakura's just sitting in her chair with a cup of coffee in front of her which hasn't been touched yet. Sakura is also nervous this is a date, with Naruto of all people years ago people and her herself would have laughed this off and Sakura more than likely would have hit whoever said it was happening.

She's not only nervous about that but also this will be her first date, What is she going to wear? Where are they going to eat? Should she wear make-up? How will people react to seeing them together? These are all questions going on in her head.

It's this scene that Ino sees, she quickly gets her own coffee and sits down next to Sakura, at first she just watches Sakura wondering what's wrong, she's zoned out that's for sure, maybe it's to do with Naruto, she's still shocked with it all, and she feels bad, she never said anything about the hospital visits quite simply because she was shocked 500 visits is just crazy.

She wonders how Naruto is still sane, many people herself included would have had a nervous breakdown or snapped, she considered asking her dad about it but thought against it, she can't deny that she hasn't seen the glares he was given, now that she thinks about it she remembers one time when they were little they were about 10 and they both happened to be in a shop.

Ino overheard the cashier taking Naruto's money and although she didn't think anything at the time because she never really paid much attention to Naruto at the time but now she's thinking about that memory again she remembered that the cashier way overcharged him almost triple and for some bread, ham and cheese.

She also remembered seeing the cashier's smile as he left now the mere thought of that makes her angry, is this some of the shit Naruto's had to put up with since he was a kid, maybe she should help Naruto out or speak to Sakura about buying food for Naruto then at least he won't be over-charged.

She then looks at Sakura and smiles and sees the blush and wonders what or who she's thinking about and being the teasing friend she is she's just the person to help. "So what you up to forehead."

Sakura looks up and sees Ino sitting across from her ' _How long has she been there._ ' "How long have you been there."

Ino grins "About five minutes, so what's caused you to zone out."

Sakura is shocked ' _Five minutes._ ' "It's Naruto-kun."

Ino smiles "Figured as much, so what's up with him, I still can't believe it, I was actually remembering a memory from years ago, didn't think much of it before but with this revelation the memory resurfaced and I was kind of angry about it."

Sakura just listens to Ino and wonders what the memory was, and yes the revelation was shocking to everyone "What was the memory, you've got me curious."

Ino takes a sip of her coffee as does Sakura and she's glad it's still hot. Then Ino tells her like Ino was Sakura's angry with the shop owner, she was also sad also.

After telling Sakura they both just sit in silence thinking of it while drinking their coffees. Then Sakura speaks "Do you think Naruto-kun's had to deal with this for years."

Ino nods "Yea, I think he has, and the mere thought of it pisses me off, I mean it's so unfair, then she remembered what she thought about before "That brings me to something I just thought about of course, we will have to talk to Naruto about it but I was thinking that maybe we buy food for Naruto then he won't be over-charged and then maybe he'll eat properly, now it may be that he just loves Ramen, or it may be that that's all he buys because it's cheap and that's why he eats it so much."

Sakura listens to what Ino suggested and it sounds like a good idea she'll ask Naruto about it later on and maybe she's right about the Ramen thing. "You may be right I'll talk to Naruto-kun about it later on."

Ino grins "Your meeting him, later on, huh, and why is that forehead."

Sakura blushes "Were going on a date."

Ino stares at Sakura in shocked "Seriously, I mean wow, I was just teasing before is this for real, when did this happen and since when have you liked Naruto anyway, I thought that was just you being a teammate although holding his hand like that did make me think otherwise, was that why you were zoning out when I arrived."

Sakura blushes remembering that "I'm not sure really but I do like Naruto-kun, now I know Hinata likes him also but she's had years to make a move and it's not my fault she has no confidence to do anything, if she ever will then there is if Naruto even likes her like that, but what has me worried is What am I going to wear to this date? Where are we going to eat knowing not many people like Naruto? Should I wear make-up? And how will people react to seeing us together?"

Ino just nods "Wow forehead, you like Naruto well that's cool he deserves to be happy after the shit life he's lived so far and he has had a crush on you since like forever, as for Hinata although she's a friend I kinda agree with you, that girls got a great body but her shyness gets her nowhere, then it's like you said if Naruto even likes her that way, as for those questions, well we'll go shopping and get something nice, as for the next question who knows" Inwardly grins ' _Good thing I bumped into Chōji and he mentioned Naruto's booked a reservation at his dads new place, so it was Sakura huh._ ' as for the make-up not sure some girls can pull it off some not so much we'll work something out and as for the last part to hell with them."

Sakura just smiles ' _She always knows what to do, she's a good friend, I'm glad we worked things out after Sasuke left._ ' "Thanks, Ino, you're a good friend."

Ino waves it off "What are friends for anyways when's the date and when does your shift end."  
Sakura grins "The date's at 7 as for when my shift ends."

Before she can finish they both here "Now."

They both look up and see Tsunade smiling at them, "So you and Naruto are going on a date huh, good for you both, as for your shift it's a slow day so you can get off now, I'm sure Ino has to get you prepared, have fun Sakura." Then she gets serious "Sakura a word of warning if you ever hurt Naruto I will kill you."

Both Sakura and Ino gulp Sakura nods "I'll never hurt Naruto-kun, not again, I'm just glad he's giving me a chance, I know deep down I don't deserve Naruto after how I used to treat him."  
Tsunade nods "Naruto has forgiven you, don't make him regret it, now off you two go, I'm not even sure why Ino's even here to gossip most likely."

Sakura and Ino both quickly finish their coffees before rushing out of the cafeteria with Sakura quickly grabbing her things from her locker before rushing out.

Tsunade watches them go with a smile "I'm glad you've finally seen sense, you both deserve some happiness even better it's with each other, to be young and in love."

After shopping for two hours Ino helped Sakura buy some new clothes a Black tube top with a nice Jean skirt with boots, Sakura wasn't sure if Naruto would like this thinking it was too trashy and something Ino would totally pull off herself not so much.

Ino said the moment Naruto sees her in that he'll be putty in her hands. Sakura smiles at that after and for a while they just hung out at Sakura's before Ino left and Sakura had a shower before nervously putting on her new clothes.

Her mum thought she looked lovely and whoever her date is will be blown off his feet. Sakura just hoped Naruto would like it.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto after Iruka left he's been pacing back and forwards in his apartment like Sakura he's been panicking, this is his first ever date, with the girl he's always dreamed of being with, after asking her out for so long now it's really happening and what's going to happen he has the reservation sorted although he still wonders what the other diners will think seeing him there.

He doesn't want them leaving and never coming back, was this such a good idea, maybe he should have just taken her to Ichiraku's, but even he knows that going there isn't very romantic, Jiraiya told him that when Jiraiya asked him where he'd take Sakura if she ever said yes.

The last thing is how will people react seeing Sakura with him, he doesn't want her to be treated like he is, he then looks at the clock and is surprised that he's been pacing and deep in thought for hours that is a shock in itself.

He knows first he has to shower so he does that first, 10 minutes later he gets out and looks at the clothes that Iruka bought for him, they look nice he hopes Sakura will like them, there's no orange on any of it but he thinks it's appropriate attire for a date.

After getting changed he then has another problem and that is what did they arrange to do meet up somewhere was she coming over to his or was he supposed to go to pick her up. Naruto slaps his forehead "Stupid, stupid, stupid, I can't mess this up, what do I do."  
Kurama just groans Your annoying me brat just go pick her up and let me go back to sleep, damn your annoying.

Naruto nods ' _Thanks, fox, I owe you one._ ' Kurama doesn't answer him but does roll his eyes.

So at 6:30 pm Naruto leaves his apartment and makes his way to Sakura's house, he hopes this all goes well little does he know that after Chōji told Ino about Naruto's date and after splitting up from Sakura she rushed to the restaurant that Naruto and Sakura are going to and asked if they could only have it a special night just for Naruto and Sakura, knowing how the villagers may feel about Naruto.

Chōza was OK with that agreeing with it, putting a sign up saying open tomorrow even though he'd let in Naruto and Sakura but nobody else.

Now back to Naruto he arrives at Sakura's house and knocks on the door he's not sure how Sakura's parents view him and hopes they don't chase him off, luckily Sakura got her parents out of the house as they went on there own date night.

She didn't want them embarrassing her, she's surprised they don't hate Naruto even though they told her years earlier to stay away from Naruto when she asked why they told her it was for her own safety as they didn't want her to be treated like Naruto, things changed when they became teammates though.

When the door opens Naruto sighs in relief that it's Sakura that opens the door, then he sees what she's wearing and his jaw almost hits the ground ' _Oh my god she looks amazing, she's so beautiful, now remember what Jiraiya said to say and don't fuck this up._ '

As the same time Naruto's having a mini panic attack Sakura's staring at Naruto and she's speechless ' _Wow, he looks amazing and so handsome, I didn't even know he had any clothes that didn't have Orange in them, not that I don't approve wow._ '

Naruto blushes and then scratches his head "Wow, Sakura-chan you look amazing."

Sakura also blushes "Thanks Naruto you shape up well also, I wasn't even aware you had any clothes that didn't have orange in them."

Naruto at first begins to pout but then realizes she may be right so just chuckles "Yea, you may be right there, but Iruka-sensei helped me get this what do you think."

She smiles ' _I bet he was panicking I guess the rumours are true as to how close those two are, Iruka-sensei probably knew not to get him anything with orange in and damn that shirt's quite tight fitting it brings out his muscles._ ' "The look suits you Naruto-kun, so where are you taking me, I hope it's not Ichiraku's."

Naruto just smirks, You'll just have to wait and see we have about 20 minutes to go so lets slowly walk into the village, it's a nice night also don't you think."

Sakura looks around there aren't many people out right now, but she knows there will be she just hopes there won't be any problems then she thinks about what he said ' _20 minutes to go what does he mean by that._ '

She then goes back to his previous question "Yes Naruto-kun, it's a nice night not cold and not to warm just right for a date right."

Naruto just nods and they start walking it's not long before she hooks her arm through Naruto's at first he's shocked as is she that was a bold move but she just smiles at Naruto and he just smiles back so they keep walking.

Along the way to the restaurant some people see them together and some just shake their heads in disapproval, they can even hear some people calling her names, they even hear some people saying how cute it is but that's a minor minority.

Naruto feared this would happen and now feels awkward about what will happen now, how will people see Sakura now, he looks over to her but she seems to be clinging onto his arm and he's not sure what she's thinking right now.

Sakura's heard everything that was said she even glares at some of them and they even back away out of fright, she's not showing it but inside she has many mixed emotions, anger, disgust, and sorrow, this is what Naruto-kun's had to put up with and now this like Naruto she feared how they react.

Her Inner self keeps telling her to smash some heads in and she can't deny the idea of doing that, these people are so pathetic there disgusting, Naruto's a hero for keeping the fox at bay why can't they see that, well she doesn't care right now, a small part of her is worried they'll tell her parents, she knows they told her to stay away from him when they were younger.

She then wonders how they'll react to knowing their daughters with Naruto going on a date with him, she hopes they'll change there tune but doesn't really know, she also doesn't want to ruin the date by laying into these stupid idiots, that's why she clings onto Naruto's arm.

They're both walking at first in quiet then she tells him about meeting Ino and going shopping, which makes Naruto laugh, she tells him about Ino's suggestion and that's shocking to hear although it's also sweet, to be honest, he never even thought about it, he could have asked Iruka-sensei to buy food for him and now wonders why he never did.

He smiles "Although I think the idea's a little weird, it's a nice thought and to be honest, I never even thought about it I mean if I would have asked Iruka-sensei he would have done it I'm surprised he never even asked either, if you want to do it though Sakura-chan, then go for it, I just hope you won't get questioned by it, same for Ino if she wants to do it."

Sakura just smiles "Thanks Naruto-kun, I will talk to Ino about it and I don't care if people ask it's none of there business now Is it. You also know that we will be buying you other foods then Ramen right I want you to eat more foods, Naruto-kun, I just remembered something Ino said, did you only buy Ramen because it was cheap or that was all they'd let you buy."

Naruto at first says nothing Sakura's taking a risk buying food for him as is Ino if she wants to help, he hopes she won't get in trouble with her parents, as for the other question she's pretty much spot on although he does love Ramen.

He sighs "That's pretty much the case, they'd overcharge me on nearly everything, but Ramen I just bought it in bulk, and they didn't care that much, they can't exactly tamper with sealed items without me knowing."

Sakura looks at Naruto wondering if they've tried to poison him before, the mere thought annoys her, she then notices there coming on Ichiraku's, inwardly she's thinking please not Ichiraku's, please not Ichiraku's, Naruto looks at her and grins they then keep walking, Sakura actually looks back in shock as they pass Ichiraku's, then she looks at Naruto.

They keep walking for a few minutes until they come to a new restaurant, it's one of the Akimichi's places a new branch that's just opened or about to open, they can't possibly be going there right, still following Naruto she finds out that they are going there.

As they step to the front door they see a closed sign that was weird, could Chōji's dad have changed his mind did he only agree because Iruka-sensei was there, that thought saddens him, Sakura looks at Naruto and wonders what's going on he was happy before and now he looks sad.

Naruto looks at Sakura "Sorry Sakura-chan, I had reservations for here maybe they cancelled them or something let's just go somewhere else."

Sakura sighs but just nods and they start to walk away before they're stopped by hearing a voice they both quickly turn around and see Chōza Akimichi he smiles "Sorry about that Naruto, I didn't see you outside, the place is open but closed for everyone else come on in."

Naruto looks at Sakura who shrugs so he just smiles and follows Chōza inside as soon as they step in he closes the doors and then personally seats them at a table.

He asks what they would like to drink and they both say Pepsi so he rights the orders down and says he'll let them read the menu and come back shortly.

He then walks off leaving Naruto and Sakura at the tables Naruto held out the chair for Sakura to sit on and she smiled and giggled "Such a gentleman Naruto-kun."

Naruto just grins and takes a seat as soon as they take there seats they both start looking around the place it's a nice place cosy and inviting, other that Ichiraku's and Yakiniku Q no other place allows him in so the feeling is nice for Naruto.

They then start looking at the menu, Naruto decides not to have Ramen for once so looks through the menu he decides on Miso Shiru = Miso Soup, Tekka Maki = Sushi Rolls and Ika = Calamari, Sakura is surprised by that she decides to have Miso Shiru = Miso Soup as well as Naruto but have Tsukemono = Pickled Vegetables and Tako = Octopus.

When Chōza comes back he takes there orders and smiles ' _Naruto's not having Ramen, maybe he's trying to impress Sakura here, well I will enjoy making this for these two._ ' (Everyone knows he loves Ramen) He smiles after taking their orders "Your orders will be ready soon feel free to enjoy yourselves."

He then walks away. As her leaves, Sakura smiles "Wow, Naruto-kun no Ramen although you still had Miso Soup as did I, I'm glad you are considering eating other foods, I know when you go to Yakiniku Q you have Chicken so you do eat something's but Ramen."

Naruto smiles "I know Sakura-chan, what we ordered sound like it's going to be amazing, it is weird though that the place is closed except for us."

Sakura nods but inwardly she's thinking ' _I smell piggy all over this._ '

What neither Naruto nor Sakura knows is that Team Asuma/10 are upstairs watching them, Chōji actually quickly covered Ino's mouth when she was about to sneeze after Sakura's comment even if nobody heard her say anything.

Shikamaru was wondering why they invited him and when Ino said It was an infiltration mission in the village it got him curious when they arrived at the new Akimichi's place he was confused when Chōji and Ino went inside he followed not sure why then when they headed upstairs and ordered he just wasn't bothered.

When Naruto and Sakura arrived and all dressed up he rolled his eyes he was surprised they both looked nice, they were all shocked seeing Naruto's look and Ino's eyes almost popped out of her eyes and she even got a small nosebleed, even Shikamaru and Chōji got a small one seeing what Sakura was wearing not that either of them saw Sakura that way.

Again they were surprised with the orders all of them expecting him to order Ramen and when he said he'd have Miso Soup they expected Ramen to follow and when it didn't they were surprised. Both Shikamaru and Chōji then looked at Ino who seemed really happy and thought that she was happy for both their friends Naruto and Sakura.

Both Shikamaru and Chōji know how long Naruto's liked Sakura and never expected Sakura to return his feelings but they were wrong, they're both happy that they both seem to be enjoying themselves, the three of them since that big revealing about the nine-tails have been shocked although Shikamaru said he knew he really didn't and only heavy suspected it.

They all continue to eat their food and a short time later Naruto and Sakura's orders arrive and they both say Arigato = Thank You to Chōza before looking at each other and saying Itadakimasu = Let's Eat and then start eating.

Both are shocked at how amazing this is neither having tried half of what they ordered minus the Miso Soup.

They talk while they eat about many things such as there training their friends, and many other things, of course, Sakura leaves out the villagers knowing that will kill the mood.

After eating that amazing dinner they decide to have dessert and Sakura suggests they share a large Chocolate Sundae between them, Naruto's shocked but just nods and so they order that.

Ino above thinks it's so romantic, just like it was what Naruto pulled out the chair for Sakura, and looking at her teammates and says '

 _I wish these two idiots would do stuff like that for me, I'm a girl after all._ '

After barely eating the Chocolate Sundae they split the bill but not knowing that the bill was already paid for by Tsunade when she found out about Naruto and Sakura going on a date, this was all thanks to Ino informing her, like Team 10 she wanted to spy on them but was to busy with paperwork.

So when Naruto and Sakura give the money to Chōza he took it but when both Naruto and Sakura used the restrooms before leaving he puts the money back in Sakura's purse and Naruto frog wallet that must have fallen on the floor, Chōza even had a little smile seeing the wallet.

When they come back and leave neither know their money's back in their possession. After leaving Sakura thought that would have been it but Naruto had other idea's and instead of taking her home he leads her through town both enjoying the nice walk again there are some comments but both Naruto and Sakura ignore them this time.

Both of them happily talking about there amazing dinner and just having a good time, after walking several minutes Naruto led Sakura in a direction she didn't know and after walking for a short time they come out onto the Hokage Monument, they both sit down above the 4th Hokage's head and look at the view, for Naruto this is nothing for Sakura she's shocked.

She smiles as she looks at Naruto "Wow, I've never seen the village from up high it looks so much bigger, you don't seem as surprised you've been up here before haven't you."

Naruto smiles and nods "Yes, several times sometimes just to think sometimes when I was younger to get away, quite a view huh."

She smiles "Sure is thank you for bringing me up here Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles "Just wait a few minutes you've seen nothing yet."

She just looks at Naruto and smiles and after about 10 minutes of waiting she sees the sunset and thinks it's so beautiful, and snuggles up with Naruto who at first is shocked but then wraps an arm around her.

After the sunset Naruto walks her home, She smiles and says how she loved tonight and they should do it again sometime, she then kisses him on the cheek before heading inside, Naruto just touches his cheek and smiles before heading home both thinking "Best night ever."


End file.
